Futaba Sakura
Profile Futaba Sakura is the seventh member to join the Phantom Thieves of Heart. Unlike regular students who attend school, she is a hikikomori or a shut-in who stays at home most of the time. Futaba Sakura refuses to leave the home due to social shyness and personal traumatic past. Her adoptive father, Sojiro Sakura takes care of her and even he has a hard time understanding her. Not much is known about Futaba Sakura except for the fact that she is a skilled hacker. Nevertheless, Futaba Sakura is a valuable support asset to the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. born as the only daughter of Wakaba Isshiki, a cognitive scientist, from a brief relationship with politician Masayoshi Shido (a relationship which no one is aware of), but always looking up to Sojiro, her mother’s close friend, as a paternal figure, she had a happy childhood despite her mother often being busy with her work and her relatives looking down on her for her status as a bastard child and a supposed burden on her mother. When her mother died in a car accident in August 21, 2019, that was supposed to kill Futaba, she was blamed by her relatives on her mother’s side and grew more and more introverted and isolated, to the point she stopped attending school after her middle school graduation and locked herself up in her room, her only contact with the outside world being her computers and her adoptive father Sojiro, who took her in after her previous guardian (her maternal uncle, who mistreated her) was deemed unable to care for her due to his gambling debts. The guilt of supposedly being responsible for her mother’s death caused Futaba to develop auditory hallucinations of people accusing her of ‘killing’ her mother, and she became so depressed at one point that she contemplated suicide. Scared by that but knowing she was far too deep in her depression to get out by herself, she resorted to asking the Phantom Thieves to steal her own heart in exchange for stopping Medjed, a group of hackers threatening to reveal their identities, and ended up becoming the Thieves Navigator with the awakening of her Persona, Necronomicon. Futaba is a whiz when it comes to computers. At a young age, she already has the hacking prowess at an international level. In fact, Futaba is the original Medjed, a famed hacking group akin to the real life Anonymous. She is able to bypass any security in a matter of days and has gone undetected to this day. To earn the trust of one confidant, Futaba even hacked into the server of an online game in a mere matter of minutes just to put the logo of the Phantom Thieves on the front page. In the Metaverse, Futaba acts as a support character. Her abilities in hacking enable her to interrupt the battle at random moments to provide buff ups to the vanguard team. She was known as Oracle and befitting her name, was able to provide the map in Mementos. These aids occur at random and were only possible due to her being able to manipulate any system and find the loopholes in them. Indeed, her young age and her skills can put just about any hacker to shame. Personality A recovering shut-in, she’s quite shy and introverted around strangers, to the point she feels compelled to either hide behind or cling onto her friends, she’s much more relaxed and at ease when alone or around her friends, showing a rather childish side and a teasing streak, her favorite ‘victims’ being Yusuke, Morgana and Goro. She doesn’t go outside often, preferring to stay holed up in her room full of computers, surfing on the net and playing videogames, and when she does go outside she’s never alone and usually tags along her friends. She doesn’t mince words and has a penchant for being brutally honest and blunt. Cameo She has a Cameo in Persona 6 about a strange blackout that says “HoneyOTU warning about several changes about the (guy wanting to destroy Japan)” as Futaba is aware of the dangers out there She blacks out all of the electricity except for the Wonderlands, as she predicts that she knows they will save the day Links (Futaba’s Personality And Profile) (https://navi-oracle.tumblr.com/post/157870456913/futaba-sakura-profile-warning-spoilers) Tumblr blog of her profile, mostly cut out since some of it was fan-made (More Background Information) https://samurai-gamers.com/persona-5/futaba-sakura-character-profile/Futaba‘s Bio by Samurai Gamers https://honeysanime.com/5-futaba-sakura-highlights-persona-5/ Futaba Game Highlights by Honey‘s Anime Refrences Gallery 8075A1E4-9BF3-4DDE-9F9F-06E1208F87A0.jpeg|Futaba Art by Shigenori Soejima File:Phantom_Thieves.jpeg|Futaba, near Ryuji File:Futaba_Sprite.png|Futaba’s Sprite facing near her chest area 50CD2C7A-C68C-40F6-8674-8CE589A77658.png|her PS4 Theme EB0C883E-7EE0-4FC0-B3F5-F03EE0231627.gif|Futaba getting lured in her persona File:Futaba_Upset.png|Futaba feeling upset 6D4B7FBE-78CE-4E09-BE45-A7C785D8C156.jpeg|Futaba Attempts to Hack 5DAA828C-D863-4C51-B392-B787F98E6FFD.gif|Futaba’s Awakening 5E8E46CF-9CCE-471C-9DB1-CE709E491AD5.gif|Futaba playing with Ren Amamiya 657D622F-31A2-4B2C-AA6A-FBD1E79267C2.gif|Futaba Playing with Fireworks 7759EFC9-DAD9-4F9D-8293-958A592D9D19.jpeg|Futaba In Persona 5 Dancing in Starlight File:Ren_and_futaba.png|Futaba with Ren Amamiya File:Futaba.png|Futaba in the last opening of Persona 5 The Animation File:Navi.png|Futaba as Navi (Oracle) File:Futaba_in PQ2.png|Futaba PQ2 File:Navi_PQ2.png|Navi/Oracle in PQ2 Trivia * she is a Hikikomori which are socially outdrawn people * she and Reina Kojima both have similar appearances, they both wear Glasses, and are both small is height * she was the youngest character in the persona franchise ** then token over by Persona 6 Oc Lolinina * the song that was popular on her birthday was Say It Right by Nelly Furtado Category:Cameo Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Born in the 2000s Category:2007 Births